Jessica's Revenge
by Imperial Black Horse
Summary: Les agents sont outrés par le retour de Jessica au sein de la BSAA. Maintenant, ils sont obligés de travailler avec la femme qui les a trahi et laisser pour mort sur le Queen Zenobia. Traduction de la fanfiction anglaise de TeekayStaples.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everybody !

Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas écrit sur Resident Evil mais comme j'ai adoré cette fanfiction anglaise, j'ai décidé de la traduire et de la publier en français !

Disclaimer : L'histoire d'origine ne m'appartient pas, l'auteur est TeekayStaples, je ne fais que traduire sa fanfiction. L'univers de Resident Evil et ses personnes appartiennent à Capcom.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

Tant de nouvelles recrues qui sont venus et... sont partis, Parker savait que c'était idiot de s'attacher à eux.

Anna avait été sa première partenaire pendant les trois ans où il avait travaillé au F.B.C. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver. Elle était tellement jeune quand elle est morte, seulement dix-neuf ans.

Son second partenaire était Raymond. Oui, il avait été stupide de s'attacher à quelqu'un de si différent de lui, mais lui et Raymond été devenus de bons amis après la Panique de Terragrigia puis, après l'Incident du Queen Zenobia, ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis. D'ailleurs, Raymond avait cédé aux supplications de Parker et avait rejoint le B.S.A.A.

Et maintenant, le pire, la maladresse de la nouvelle recrue l'avait déjà fait trébuché sur Senset Strip de Los Angeles et sur la ligne de ses responsabilités. Et la première chose qu'elle avait faite, était de se lier d'amitié avec Parker.

Teekay Staples.

Ce sera sa première mission, et elle avait souvent plaisanté en disant que ça sera sa dernière en raison de sa maladresse.

Elle lui sourit, levant les yeux de son livre pour la première fois au cours du voyage en hélicoptère. Elle balaya ses cheveux blonds loin de ses yeux et continua sa lecture. Parker commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir rapporté un livre aussi. Ce voyage devenait long.

Ils avaient été envoyés dans un hôtel qui était soupçonné d'être utilisé par Tricell. De l'avis de Teekay, ça ressemblait un peu à l'incident de la maison qui avait tout déclenché, quand Jill, Chris et Wesker étaient des membres du STARS. Parker avait suggéré de bombarder le lieu car il était beaucoup plus sûr de ce qui se passait réellement à l'intérieur, mais il y avait plusieurs rumeurs qui laissaient croire qu'il avait un remède, un vaccin ou des objets de valeur là-dedans, de sorte que la B.S.A.A ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

L'équipe était composée de Parker, Teekay, Raymond, Quint, Keith et Jessica.

Jessica avait en quelque sorte convaincu le nouveau patron de la B.S.A.A de lui donner un travail, ce qui avait causé beaucoup de protestations de tout le monde.

Elle était assise entre Raymond et Keith, en face de Parker, Teekay et Quint. Elle jeta un regard noir à Teekay.

Jessica avait déjà clairement fait savoir qu'elle n'aimait pas la nouvelle, et Teekay avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en souciait moins même si elle essayait.

Parker soupira et s'appuya contre la paroi de l'hélicoptère pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de Teekay. Il reconnut le livre comme celui qu'elle avait parlé à Raymond, il y a quelques semaines. Pendant qu'il se perdait dans l'histoire, Quint parla :

« Nous devrions être là-bas dans environ une demi-heure »

« Bon. Je m'ennuie comme si je me trouvais en enfer » Se plaint Keith


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Ils atterrirent juste devant l'hôtel, et malgré le fait qu'il était censé être envahi par B.O.W.s, il semblait assez bien rangé.

« Et les B.O.W.s ? » Demanda Teekay. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

« Non. On dirait que nous sommes en sécurité » Répondit Parker.

« Allez. Plus tôt on sera à l'intérieur, plus tôt on en aura fini. » Dit Keith en se dirigeant vers l'hôtel.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et examinèrent l'endroit.

« Ok. Selon le patron, le bâtiment possède cinq étages, en incluant le hall dans lequel nous sommes. C'est la seule pièce au premier étage. Maintenant, le patron a suggéré que nous explorons ce lieu, étage par étage. Teekay et moi prenons le second étage, Quint et Keith vous prendrez le troisième étage, Raymond et Jessica vous prendrez le quatrième étage. Lorsque votre étage est sécurisé, rendez-vous au cinquième étage. » Ordonna Parker. Tout le monde hocha la tête.

Jessica pressa le bouton de l'ascenseur. Teekay, Parker, Quint et Keith se dirigèrent vers l'escalier.

« Vache paresseuse » Murmura Teekay.

Jessica lança un regard noir à Teekay au moment où elle disparut dans les escaliers. Que faisait-elle encore vêtue de cette façon ? Teekay était habillé d'un short et d'un T-shirt Guns N' Rose, avec un gilet pare-balles par-dessus. Si elle essayait d'impressionner Parker, il n'allait pas collaborer.

Jessica entra dans l'ascenseur, avec Raymond derrière elle. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, Raymond sortit sans même jeter un regard dans la direction de Jessica. Elle sourit et prit le temps de coller une petite chose contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

« Tu viens ou pas ? » Cria froidement Raymond. Il avait déjà parcouru le couloir et tourné au coin.

« Je viens dans une seconde » Répondit gentiment Jessica.

Teekay et Parker arrivèrent au second étage et Teekay rappela à Quint et Keith d'être prudent.

Quint et Keith arrivèrent au troisième étage et regardèrent autour d'eux.

« Peut-être que nous devrions nous séparer. Nous pouvons sécuriser l'étage plus rapidement de cette façon » Suggéra Keith.

« Hors de question, Grinder ! On doit rester ensemble en cas où nous serions tombé dans une embuscade. »

« Mais... »

Ils se figèrent en entendant un bruit de pas venir dans toutes les directions. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir les coupables.

Hunters. Une cinquantaine d'entre eux.

« Raymond, nous devrions nous séparer. Nous parcourons l'étage plus rapidement de cette façon. » Suggéra Jessica

« Très bien. » Raymond tourna dans un autre couloir, laissant Jessica seule. Il ne lui dit pas d'être prudente. Il ne l'a même pas regardé.

Il marcha dans le couloir, heureux de se débarrasser d'elle.

Quint et Keith se tenaient dos à dos. Ils étaient complètement encerclés.

Keith entendu le faible ding de l'ascenseur.

« Dieu merci. Nous pouvions nous sauver » Pensa-t-il. Il entendit un coup de feu, Quint tirait sur les Hunters, mais il sentit une douleur insupportable à la jambe.

Il jura et s'effondra.

« Keith ! » Cria Quint en même qu'il tira sur un Hunter « Tu vas bien, mon pote ? »

Keith grimaça.

« C'est ma jambe. Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé. J'appelle pour du secours. Continue de les maintenir à distance. » Chargea Keith. Quint hocha la tête et continua à combattre le nombre toujours croissant de Hunters tandis que Keith appela du secours.

« Ici Grinder. Nous sommes au troisième étage, près de l'ascenseur. Demande secours immédiat. »

Teekay et Parker marchèrent dans un couloir interminable.

« Toujours rien. Peut-être que ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'ils disaient » Annonça Teekay

Six zombies avancèrent lentement près du tournant du couloir comme pour contredire les partenaires.

« Merde. Je porte malheur. Désolé Parker »

Parker leva les yeux quand il entendit une voix sur leurs radios.

« Ici Grinder. Nous sommes au troisième étage, près de l'ascenseur. Demande secours immédiat. »

« Oh, génial. Timing parfait. » Déclara Parker avec une gêne évidente dans la voix.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

« Oh, génial. Timing parfait ! » Déclara Parker avec une gêne évidente dans la voix.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient nous, ou quoi que ce soit, chasser ! » Cria Teekay quand elle passa devant eux, évitant étroitement d'être mordu.

« Teekay ! Attends ! » Protesta Parker en même temps qu'il repoussa les zombies qui lui griffèrent ses vêtements et ses cheveux.

Teekay n'écoutait pas. Elle répondit à l'appel de Keith.

« Ici Weak Link, on est au second étage. Parker et moi sommes sur le chemin. »

« T'as vraiment besoin d'un nouveau signe d'appel. » Annonça Parker quand ils montaient les escaliers.

« Je sais pas. Je suis un peu comme le maillon faible. C'est la vérité. » Dit-elle quand ils arrivèrent au troisième étage. « Jésus. » Murmura Teekay. « Quint ! Keith ! Vous être là ? »

« Nous sommes ici ! » Appela Quint. « Dépêchez-vous, nous n'allons pas tenir encore longtemps ! »

« Parker, utilise des leurres. »

Parker hocha la tête et jeta quelques leurres à la meute des Hunters. La plupart d'entre eux furent tués rapidement, et le reste fut facile à abattre.

Teekay et Parker coururent jusqu'à Quint et Keith. Keith saignait abondamment.

« Moi, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Une minute il était debout, en bonne santé. La minute suivante, il était à terre. En sang. » Dit Quint inquiet.

Teekay trouva une blessure par balle sur la cuisse de Keith.

« Quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus. » Dit-elle confuse.

« Un coup ? C'est impossible. Par qui ? Par quoi ? » Demanda Quint.

« Je sais pas. Mais ça saigne pas mal. Nous devons exercer une pression sur la plaie. Immédiatement. »

« Eh bien, que proposes-tu ? »

Teekay enleva son gilet pare-balles et son t-shirt Guns N' Roses pour révéler un maillot Whiskey-A-Go-Go dessous. Elle remit son gilet et plissa le t-shirt en boule.

« Tu sais, Keith, j'ai payé beaucoup d'argent pour cette chemise. » Plaisanta-t-elle. Keith sourit faiblement.

« Nous devons continuer à avancer. Nous ne sommes pas exactement en sécurité ici. » Quand il dit cela, Parker regarda par-dessus son épaule, s'attendant à un danger inconnu.

« Oui, mais on fait quoi pour Keith ? Il peut à peine se tenir debout. »

« Je pense que ça va aller. » Répondit Keith après que Teekay ait attaché sa chemise à sa jambe avec sa ceinture. Quint l'aida à se relever. Il réussit à se tenir debout pendant, environ, deux secondes.

« Ce n'est pas bon. » Dit tristement Teekay. « Il a besoin de soins médicaux appropriés. »

« Je vais bien. Vraiment. » Rassura Keith en se penchant contre Quint. « Si les choses se dégradent, vous pouvez me laisser derrière. »

« Sûrement pas. » Dit Quint fermement.

Une autre vague de Hunters arriva par la cage d'escalier.

« Merde ! On doit continuer à avancer ! » Cria Teekay.

Keith se força à se déplacer, sachant que Quint ne serait pas parti sans lui. Effectivement, Quint le suivit dans le couloir alors que Parker et Teekay combattaient les Hunters.

Après avoir tué les six Hunters, ils suivirent Quint et Keith dans le couloir, ouvrant la première porte devant eux.

Une chambre avec un l'air assez innocent. Ça ressemblait à un endroit à moitié décent pour se reposer pendant un certain temps, et pour discuter de leur prochaine stratégie.

« Quel est le plan Parker ? » Demanda Teekay alors que Keith se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous devons nous regrouper avec Raymond et Jessica. Ils pourraient tomber dans une embuscade aussi facilement que Quint et Keith. »

Teekay hocha la tête.

« Je suis d'accord. Je pense que nous parcourir ce lieu un étage à la fois. Ça va prendre plus de temps, mais c'est plus sûr. Je pense que nous devrions voir si nous pouvons communiquer en HQ. Peut-être demander un peu de renforts. Cet endroit est énorme, et beaucoup de pièces ne servent à rien. Quoi que tu choisisses, nous avons besoin de se regrouper. »

« Je vais en parler à Raymond. »

« Je vais voir s'il y a des fournitures médicales dans la salle de bain. »

« Ok. Soyez prudent. »

Teekay alla dans la salle de bain, et trouva suffisamment de fournitures médicales pour garder la douleur et la fièvre à distance pendant des jours. Des milliers de boîtes de médicaments antidouleur, des pansements, des comprimés contre le mal de mer et des pastilles pour la gorge.

Elle retourna à la chambre de bonne humeur.

« J'ai trouvé des antidouleurs. Je doute qu'ils fassent vraiment beaucoup de bien, mais c'est tout ce que nous avons. Et pour une raison quelconque, vous allez pas y croire, il y a même une machine à écrire ici ! Je veux dire, c'est l'enfer ici. »

Ils regardèrent sous les lits et dans la petite cuisine de la salle, et trouvèrent plusieurs munitions, couteaux et boîtes d'allumettes.

« Raymond, tu me reçois Raymond ? Tu peux m'entendre ? »

Pas de réponse.

« J'espère qu'il va bien. Pour l'amour de Dieu, Keith, tu vas arrêter de saigner. Une déshydratation c'est la dernière dont tu as besoin. » Chargea Teekay.

« Essayer d'entrer en contact avec Jessica. » Suggéra Quint.

« Elle ne va pas aimer l'idée de prendre Keith avec nous. Elle va préférer le laisser derrière. » Leur rappela Teekay.

« Ouais, eh bien, il est temps qu'elle apprenne qu'elle ne pourra pas obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut. » Dit amèrement Parker. « Jessica, tu m'entends ? Jessica répond. »

« Pardonnez-moi mais ça sonne... suspect, peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser Jessica seule avec quelqu'un. » Dit Teekay en remplissant ses poches avec des allumettes et des analgésiques.

« Ouais. Peut-être. Nous devons aller les trouver. Ils pourraient être en danger. »

Parker regarda Quint et Keith. Ils pourront aller nulle part pendant un certain temps.

« Je crois que le t-shirt ne tiendra pas. Peut-être qu'ils ont des peignoirs dans le placard. »

« Attention. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il y a dedans. »

« Je sais. » Dit Teekay en ouvrant les grandes portes en bois. Rien que des peignoirs et des serviettes.

« Parfait ! Des serviettes ! »

Teekay soigna de nouveau la jambe de Keith.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Serré. » Répondit Keith en grimaçant.

« Bien. »

« Nous devons aller les trouver. Maintenant. » Dit fermement Parker.

Teekay hocha la tête.

« Les gars, vous pouvez rester ici. Pour vous reposer. Et vous maintenir au chaud. Quint, si tu vois du sang traverser la serviette, il faudra la changer. Keith, déplaces-toi le moins possible. »

Ils acquiescèrent et Parker et Teekay partirent.

« Ils ont travaillé dans le quatrième étage ? » Demanda Teekay.

« Oui. »

« Quand les Hunters étaient dans la cage d'escalier, ils allaient vers le bas. Ils venaient du quatrième étage. »

« Oh, très bien. »

Effectivement, il y avait un peu plus de Hunters dans la cage d'escalier.

« Je déteste dire cela, mais il était assez intelligent pour Jessica de prendre l'ascenseur. » Admit Parker.

« Ouais... presque comme si elle savait. »


	4. Chapter 4

« Quand les Hunters étaient dans la cage d'escalier, ils allaient vers le bas. Ils venaient du quatrième étage. »

« Oh, très bien. »

Effectivement, il y avait un peu plus de Hunters dans la cage d'escalier.

« Je déteste dire cela, mais il était assez intelligent pour Jessica de prendre l'ascenseur. » Admit Parker.

« Ouais... presque comme si elle savait. »

Ils prirent l'ascenseur, ayant aucune idée du nombre de Hunters se trouvant dans la cage d'escalier.

« Raymond ! Jessica ! Vous être ici ? » Cria Parker.

Teekay réfléchit un instant.

« Et si... Et si ce n'est pas leurs radios qui sont cassés ? C'est peut-être la tienne ? » Suggéra-t-elle.

« Testons. Appelle sur ma radio. »

« Parker. Tester, tester, vous me recevez ? »

« Je peux pas entendre quoi que ce soit. »

« Alors le problème vient peut-être de ta radio. Peut-être que les zombies l'ont endommagé. Ou les Hunters. »

« Alors appelle Raymond avec la tienne. »

« Raymond. C'est Weak Link. Tu peux m'entendre ? Il s'agit d'une urgence. »

Un moment passa avant d'avoir une réponse.

« Weak Link. C'est Raymond. Je t'entends bien. Quelle est l'urgence ? »

« C'est Keith. On lui a tiré dessus. Nous ne savons pas comment. Jessica est avec toi ? »

« … Non, nous nous sommes séparés. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que nous sommes sortis de l'ascenseur. »

« Vous n'être pas ensemble ? »

« A quel étage être-vous ? » Demanda Raymond.

« Parker et moi sommes au quatrième étage près de l'ascenseur. »

« Nous devons nous regrouper. »

« Ok. Parker attend près de l'ascenseur, rejoins-le. Je vais regarder pour Jessica. »

« Attends ! Tu ne peux pas aller la chercher. Tu risques d'être tué. » Protesta Parker.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi ? Parce que je suis inférieur par rapport au grand Parker Luciani ? »

« Euh... Eh bien, ce n'est pas que tu es inférieur c'est juste... c'est juste dangereux pour la vie de quiconque. »

« Je vous contact par radio si je trouve quelque chose. »

« Mais- »

Elle était déjà partie.

« Jessica. C'est Weak Link. Je suis au quatrième étage, à ta recherche. Nous devons nous regrouper. Fais-moi savoir ta position. »

Elle entra dans une salle qui ressemblait un peu à un laboratoire et ramassa un journal ouvert qui traînait sur l'une des tables.

_Les rumeurs d'un traitement contre le Virus-T circulent, et j'ai le regret de confirmer que ce supposé remède existe sur le marché. Naturellement, la première chose que nous avons fait était de le tester pour voir si cela fonctionner vraiment, ou si c'était juste une arnaque._

_Notre sujet de test a été infecté par un virus via une infection dans le sang. Il a été transformé et on lui a injecté le « remède »._

_Il a survécu._

_Autant que j'aurais aimé garder le cobaye pour de futures expériences, mais il a été exécuté._

Teekay fronça les sourcils. Un remède ? C'était génial ! Tout ce qu'ils devaient faire était de ramener un échantillon de ce remède et ils pourraient le reproduire en masse !

_Actuellement, des expériences supplémentaires sont menées sur la guérison. Bientôt, nous devrons essayer de le détruire. D'une certaine manière. Nos derniers échantillons se trouvent dans le coffre à l'arrière du laboratoire. Ils ont été cachés._

« Je dois trouver cette combinaison. Hé, une autre machine à écrire ! Ces choses sont partout. » Chuchota-t-elle. Elle glissa le journal dans sa poche arrière.

« Weak Link ? Ici Jackass. Nous a essayé d'entrer en contact avec Parker, mais nous n'avons rien entendu. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Teekay se frappa mentalement pour avoir oublié de dire aux autres que la radio de Parker avait été endommagée.

« Ici Weak Link. Tout va bien pour autant que je sais. La radio de Parker est endommagée. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas pu communiqué avec Raymond. J'ai fini par prendre contact avec Raymond. Lui et Parker vont se regrouper à l'ascenseur. Je suis sur le chemin du retour maintenant. Si vous voulez parler avec Parker, le mieux serait de contacter Raymond. »

« Ok. »

Elle se retourna pour voir neuf zombies avançant lentement vers elle.

« Oh. Salut. J'allais justement... partir... »

Passer devant eux était impossible. Ils étaient plus forts que ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés avec Parker au deuxième étage.

Elle contacta Raymond.

« Raymond, c'est Weak Link. J'ai besoin de secours. Maintenant. »

Silence.

Elle réussit à abattre quelques zombies de sorte qu'il en restait seulement trois, même si cela lui avait coûté toutes les munitions de son fusil de chasse, et qu'elle avait dû utiliser son arme de poing qu'elle devait utiliser dans des cas d'extrême urgence.

Avec son dernier leurre, elle tua deux autres zombies. Mais elle n'avait plus de munitions. Elle savait qu'attaquer un zombie avec un couteau était extrêmement risqué, mais quel autre choix avait-elle ?

Elle obtient un point où elle pensait qu'elle pouvait être en mesure d'esquiver, mais ce qui fait que le zombie lui échappa.

Il se baissa sous son gilet pare-balle mal fixé et planta ses dents dans l'épaule, déchirant la chair et les muscles avant d'atteindre l'os. Elle le projeta plus loin, continuant à crier sous la douleur, et le poignarda une dernière fois, avant de réussir à le tuer.

Elle gémit. Ses mains, ses cheveux ainsi que le haut de son corps étaient recouvert de sang.

Elle se força à rester debout, s'appuyant contre le mur.

Elle ne pensait pas à la radio de n'importe qui quand elle chancela dans le couloir, sur le chemin de l'ascenseur. La douleur était atroce, mais elle ne cria pas. N'avait-elle pas assez crié déjà ?

Comme elle titubait, elle tira le journal de sa poche, sachant que si quand elle sera assise, elle ne sera plus en mesure de se relever. Et elle détesterait que quelqu'un oublie le journal. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux quand elle s'effondra devant l'ascenseur. Une balle de pistolet reposait à ses pieds.

Elle n'avait jamais cru en Dieu, ou à une puissance plus élevée, mais il lui semblait que, à ce moment quelqu'un venait la chercher.

Elle ramassa la balle, gémissant de douleur, et l'a chargeant dans son arme de poing. Où serait le meilleur endroit pour tirer ? La tête ? Non, elle ne pourrait se manquer. La gorge ? Pas assez rapide.

Dans les films qu'elle avait vus, ils mettaient le pistolet dans la bouche. À son avis, c'était aussi hygiénique que de manger des olives de cocktail poilus, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle allait vivre assez longtemps pour connaître les répercussions.

Elle recula quand le canon entra en contact avec sa langue et ses mains tremblantes étaient prêtes à tirer. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Teekay ! Non ! Que fais-tu ? » Cria Parker.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5_**

Il était à l'autre bout du couloir, elle pouvait encore tirer. Mais tout ce qu'elle fit, c'était de le suivre du regard. Il arracha l'arme des mains.

« Tu es folle ? Tu veux te tuer ? »

Teekay hocha lentement la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu essayer de te tuer ? Quel que soit qui ne va pas, nous pouvons l'arranger. »

Elle ne répondit rien pendant un moment.

« Puis-je avoir mon arme s'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Non ! »

« Parker, c'est inutile. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour arranger ça. Donne-moi l'arme. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Teekay soupira.

« Je me suis pris en embuscade par des zombies. Ils étaient neufs je pense. Ils étaient plus forts que les autres. Je ne pouvais pas passer comme l'autre fois. J'ai réussi à en tué huit en sacrifiant toutes mes munitions et mon dernier leurre. Je devais battre le dernier zombie avec mon couteau. J'ai pensé que j'aurais pu passer en le poussant, mais il m'a attrapé. Il a réussi à trouver une faille dans mon gilet pare-balle. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ce que je sais, c'est... il m'a mordu. »

Parker la regarda. Son cœur se serra. La seule chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir arriver, arriva. Il y n'avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Elle avait eu raison d'essayer d'utiliser son pistolet. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'être avec elle ?

« Je suis désolé. Je suppose que je suis inférieur par rapport au grand Parker Luciani. »

« Non, tu n'es pas inférieur. »

Elle rit faiblement.

« Oh vraiment ? Regardes-toi Parker. Tu es toujours debout. Tu as survécu à la Panique de Terragrigia, au Queen Zenobia et vous n'avez aucun problème. Pendant ce temps, je suis tué à ma première mission. Mais, je ne regrette pas d'être venue ici. Parce que je vous ai rencontré. »

Elle regarda le journal dans ses mains.

« Tiens. Je l'ai trouvé dans le laboratoire. »

Parker l'ouvrit et lut la première page comme l'avait fait Teekay.

« Un remède ? Tu es sauvé ! Je vais trouver ce remède et tu seras sauve. Patientez, vous n'allez pas essayer encore de te tuer ? »

« Il y n'a pas assez de temps. Cette combinaison pourrait être n'importe où. Nous » Elle soupire et baissa la tête. « _Tu _dois retrouver Jessica. Où est Raymond ? »

« … Je ne sais pas. On ne s'est pas retrouvé comme prévu. Je peux pas entrer en contact avec lui, évidemment, ni avec Quint et Keith. Ils sont venus ici il y a quelques minutes, en disant qu'ils t'avaient parlé. Avant que tu sois infecté, je suppose. » Il s'arrêta. « Ils te cherchaient. »

Elle lui tendit sa radio.

« Tu en as plus besoin que moi... »

Il la regarda un moment avant de contacter Quint.

« Jackass, c'est Parker. Toi et Grinder devraient revenir à l'ascenseur immédiatement. »

« Et Teekay ? » Demanda Quint.

« Je l'ai trouvé. »

« Ok. On est là dans cinq minutes. »

Parker soupira.

« Une fois qu'ils seront là, je te déposerai dans la chambre que nous avons trouvée tout à l'heure et je partirai à la recherche du remède. »

« Tu perds ton temps. Tu devrais être à la recherche de Raymond. Il pourrait être en danger. »

Parker ne dit rien.

Teekay prit son couteau.

« Si tu n'arrives pas à choisir, je vais choisir pour toi. »

Il attrapa ses poignets une seconde avant que la lame pénètre dans sa gorge.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir, je ne te laisserai pas ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-elle avec colère.

« Parce que, parce qu- »

« Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ? Ça change quoi que je meure ou que je vivre ? Plusieurs de nouvelles recrues arrivent et partent. En quoi suis-je différente ? Qu'est-ce qui me rend spéciale ? »

« Je t'aime ! » Cria-t-il.

Elle le regarda.

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne pense pas que je puisse vivre sans toi. Tu ne dois pas mourir. »

Elle l'embrassa, de sorte que son état se calma.

« Je t'aime aussi. Je comprends. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi non plus. Mais tu dois voir cela de mon point de vue. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Il suffit d'écouter. _Si_ tu trouves le remède, et tu me l'apportes, je ne vais pas devenir un zombie. Mais je vais mourir d'une perte de sang avant. C'est inévitable. »

« Tu ne dois pas mourir. L'hélicoptère est dehors. Une fois que j'aurais trouvé le remède, toi et Keith pourrez avoir l'attention médicale dont vous avez besoin. »

« Et toi, Quint, Raymond et Jessica ? »

« Une fois que l'hélicoptère vous aura déposé, ils reviendront pour nous. »

« Il faut des heures pour rentrer et des heures pour revenir. Vous pourriez être tous morts d'ici là. Ou nous mourra sur l'hélico. »

« Ils vous emmèneront à l'hôpital le plus proche, et ils reviendront pour nous. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle soupira et s'appuya contre lui. Ils étaient assis dans le couloir, l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire pendant un moment.

« Combien de temps me reste-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Une heure. Peut-être deux. »

Elle saisit son épaule, essayant de faire pression sur la plaie.

« C'est mauvais ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder de trop près.

Parker se mordit la lèvre. Il la dévisagea.

Il y avait du sang dans ses cheveux emmêlés, sur ses vêtements et son corps. S'il bougeait sa main, il pouvait voir l'os.

« C'est assez mauvais. » Admit-il. « Tu as mal ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Ouais, c'est horrible. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sembles très bien supporter la douleur. »

« Je sais. Je me suis surprise moi-même. »

« Nous sommes ici ! » Cria Quint. Keith était entièrement appuyé sur lui, grimaçant à chaque pas.

Teekay fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur.

« Keith, tu ne devrais pas bouger. C'est mauvais pour ta jambe. »

Keith haussa les épaules.

« Je vais bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Demanda Quint.

« Elle a été infecté. » Dit Parker faiblement.

Quint et Keith se regardèrent.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai été infecté par le Virus T et il me reste un peu moins de deux heures à vivre. » Dit Teekay simplement.

« Mais... » S'arrêta Quint.

« Il n'y a pas que des mauvaises nouvelles. Il y a un remède. » Dit Teekay. « Parker estime qu'il peut le trouver avant que je cède. Je vais mourir d'une perte de sang de toute façon, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt. »


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6_**

« Il n'y a pas que des mauvaises nouvelles. Il y a un remède. » Dit Teekay. « Parker estime qu'il peut le trouver avant que je cède. Je vais mourir d'une perte de sang de toute façon, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son épaule et resta sans voix.

« Oh mon Dieu. C'est pas possible. Est-ce que... c'est l'os de mon épaule ?

- Oui. » Dit Parker lentement. Il n'avait pas de garantie que Teekay ne s'évanouisse pas à la vue du sang ou de l'os qui sortait de la blessure ou à travers sa peau.

Et pourtant, au moment où il confirma que l'os qu'elle regardait était en effet sa clavicule, elle s'évanouit.

« Teekay ! Je peux pas le croire. Son corps est gelé.

- C'est peut-être la perte de sang. » Dit Quint calmement.

Quint et Keith regardaient Parker menotté les bras de Teekay dans son dos.

« Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Keith.

- Elle a essayé de se suicider à deux reprises. Je ne prends plus de risques. Venez. Nous retournons dans la chambre que nous avions auparavant. Au moins elle sera en sécurité là-bas. »

Il prit Teekay pendant que Quint appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et peu de temps après, Teekay reprit connaissance.

Elle bailla et regarda Parker.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé ?

- Nous sommes dans la chambre que nous avons trouvée auparavant.

- Oh, c'est vrai. L'enquête de l'hôtel.

- Ouais. Quoi que tu fasses, ne regarde pas ton épaule.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as eu une sorte d'incident impliquant ta clavicule. »

Elle pâlit de nouveau.

« Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne cherche pas. Ne dites rien.

- J'ai un peu arrêté l'hémorragie avec ma chemise. C'est ce que j'étais censé faire, non ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Appliquer une pression sur la plaie. »

Elle le regarda un instant.

« Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais. Je le pense. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bien. Tu m'as inquiété pendant un moment là-bas. Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle voulut s'étirer, mais quelque chose l'empêcha.

« Quoi ? Je suis... menotté ? Tu n'as vraiment pas confiance en moi.

- Je ne prends pas de risques.

- Combien de temps me suis-je évanoui ? Dans combien de temps vais-je sortir ?

- Environ dix minutes. » Répondit Quint.

- Je n'ai que dix minutes à vivre ? Demanda-t-elle.

Quint cligna des yeux.

« Non, non. Tu étais évanoui pendant dix minutes. »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Ne me fait pas peur comme ça !

- Désolé. Dit Quint calmement.

- Tu peux me libérer maintenant, Parker. Je ne suis pas celui avec une jambe blessée. »

Keith roula des yeux.

« Je vais bien. Vraiment.

- Pour l'instant. Tu as fait de graves dommages à la blessure, tu sais ?

- Ouais, ouais. »

Teekay regarda Parker pendant qu'il l'attachait à une chaise.

« C'est humiliant et inutile. Grogna-t-elle.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne prenais plus de risques et je ne m'inquiète pas si je dois quitter cet endroit et oubliait Jessica ici... Je vais nous sortir d'ici, vous, moi, Quint, Keith et Raymond.

- Aller tu ferais mieux d'aller le chercher. Dit Teekay calmement. C'était peut-être juste l'imagination de Parker, mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu ses yeux scintillaient en rose pâle.

- Je vais voir si je peux entrer en contact avec lui. Dit Quint. Raymond, ici Jackass. Nous avons eu de sérieux problèmes et on a vraiment besoin de se regrouper.

- … C'est Raymond. Jessica, elle... Je ne sais pas. »

Parker s'avança et arracha la radio des mains de Quint.

« Raymond ! Où êtes-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'elle m'a assommé. Je suis dans l'une des chambres de l'hôtel, je pense. La porte est verrouillée.

- Cela me semble familier. Murmura Parker. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons te retrouver. »

Il jeta la radio à Quint.

« Parker, relâche-moi. Je vais retrouver Raymond, car il est évident que tu vas à la recherche du remède.

- Quint. Tu peux m'aider. Nous allons retrouver Raymond et le remède.

- Parker, relâche-moi.

- Keith, tu restes ici avec Teekay. Ne la laisse pas faire quoi que ce soit de téméraire. »

Elle fléchit sa mâchoire. Il l'ignorait.

« Détache-moi. Maintenant.

- Si quelque chose arrive, contact moi par radio.

- Parker ! Cria-t-elle. Ne t'avises pas de m'ignorer, ou de faire semblant. Je suis ici ! Maintenant, écoute-moi, je ne suis pas morte, pas encore. Je peux encore marcher. Je peux encore me battre. Maintenant, je ne sais pas où est ce remède, mais si tu insistes tellement, je ne discuterai pas. Je ne vais pas me tuer, puisque tu as été clair, tu feras tout pour me garder en vie. Je ne voudrais mais te faire du mal. Maintenant libère-moi ou je jure devant Dieu...

- Tu perds ton souffle. Je ne vais pas te libérer. »

Le ton de sa voix était plus froid que d'habitude. Elle grimaça.

Il se mordit la lèvre, s'il restait encore un peu plus longtemps, il allait la libérer.

Alors il quitta la pièce.

« Bon sang, tu es infernal Parker Luciani ! Cria Teekay. »

Keith soupira.

« Keith, si je me transforme, et si Parker ne revient pas...

- Ouais. Je pensais justement à ce détail.

- Raymond, c'est Jackass. Tu tiens le coup ?

- Très bien. J'ai réussi à enfoncer la porte. Aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve.

- Des blessures ?

- Ma tête me fait légèrement mal. C'est tout.

- Nous sommes au troisième étage.

- Raymond ! Cria Parker. Peux-tu m'entendre ?

- Avez-vous entendu ça ? Demanda Quint.

- Non, seulement à travers la radio.

- Ok. Nous sommes au deuxième étage, essaye de nous rejoindre. Voit si tu peux nettoyer un peu l'étage où tu es, en même temps. »

Raymond fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui.

« Ils ont pris toutes mes armes. Merde. Maintenant je sais comment s'est senti Parker. »

Il saisit un tuyau de plomb qui se trouvait contre la porte et haussa les épaules.

« Ça va le faire. »

Il marcha dans le couloir tout en regardant autour de lui.

« Je dois être au cinquième étage. » Murmura-t-il quand il remarqua le numéro cinq, peint sur le mur.

_Vraiment ? Tu crois ?_ Répondit une voix sarcastique dans sa tête.

« Raymond, c'est Parker. Si cela ne te dérange pas, comme nous sommes séparés, tu peux nous aider à retrouver une combinaison pour le coffre-fort dans le laboratoire. Tu as déjà examiné l'étage, tu es sûr ?

- Ouais. Étage cinq.

- Ok. On doit se regrouper. Je te retrouve là-haut.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7_**

Raymond, Parker et Quint se retrouvèrent au quatrième étage.

« Quint, tu peux retourner avec les autres. Raymond et moi allons trouver la combinaison.

- Ok. Bonne chance. »

Quint parcourra rapidement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle.

Il tua trois hunters qui se trouvaient devant la porte de la chambre et entra.

Et il vit Jessica.

« Quint ! L'appela-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Jessica. Euh, salut. »

Elle se tenait juste devant la porte de la salle où se trouvaient Teekay et Keith.

Si elle savait que Teekay est infecté, elle la tuerait à vue et tuerait Keith également, sans doute. Il devait la faire sortir de cette chambre.

« Quint, je suis si heureuse de te voir. J'ai vu personne depuis que je me suis séparé de Raymond. Où sont les autres ? »

Quint soupira. S'il devait protéger ses amis, il devait mentir à Jessica. Ensuite, il pourra la faire sortir de là, et elle voudra pas y retourner pour les autres. Ensuite, il utiliserait une excuse stupide pour retourner à l'intérieur et secourir les autres. Il était fou, mais ça pourrait fonctionner.

« Nous avons perdu Keith. Les hunters l'ont tué.

- Des hunters ? Je suis désolé, Quint ! »

A la surprise de Quint, Jessica avait vraiment l'air d'être triste.

« T'inquiète pas.

- Et Raymond ?

- Je ne sais pas. Nous avons perdu Teekay également.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas étonnant. Mais je suis sûr que Parker était dévasté.

- Oui, il s'est tué. » Répondit Quint.

Quint glissa tranquillement sa main dans sa poche et éteignit sa radio.

« Parker s'est tué ? Oh mon Dieu. Quelqu'un est-il encore en vie ? »

Quint secoua tristement la tête.

« Juste toi et moi, à ce que je sais.

- J'ai essayé de sortir par la porte du hall, mais elle est verrouillée.

- Verrouillée ? Ce n'est pas possible !

- Elle est verrouillée ! C'est la vérité ! » Insista Jessica.

Quint fronça les sourcils.

« Montre-moi »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Très bien. »

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Au moins, il avait réussi à l'éloigner de la porte.

Keith regarda tristement Teekay.

Elle était affalé dans le fauteuil, se tordant de douleur. Ses yeux passant du bleu au rouge. Elle était sur le point de mourir.

Il soupira et contacta Parker par radio.

« Ici Grinder. Si tu ne reviens pas bientôt, je vais abattre Teekay.

- Non ! Cria Parker. Le ne fais pas ! Laisse-nous juste une autre demi-heure. La combinaison doit être quelque part par ici.

- Parker, je ne peux pas la garder en vie, c'est cruel.

- Ne la tue pas ! Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps ! S'il te plaît !

- Parker ! Dit Raymond dans un murmure. Baisse la voix. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin c'est un tas de B.O.W.s sur notre dos. »

Parker hocha la tête.

« Bien, désolé. »

Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une sorte de salle à manger. Elle était plus grande que toutes les autres pièces qu'ils avaient vues jusqu'ici.

Presque en réponse au commentaire de Raymond, le plafond commença à trembler.

« Oh génial, quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Parker quand le plancher vibra et que les murs commencèrent à s'effriter.

Une créature sortit de la poussière qui tombait du plafond et les deux hommes la regardèrent avec horreur.

Elle avait une apparence similaire au modèle du tyran T-103. Il serait stupide de supposer que certaines des abominations les plus puissantes et les plus effrayantes d'Umbrella aient pu passer inaperçu.

Mais cette chose-là était manifestement encore un progrès du bioterrorisme. Sauf que Tricell n'avait peut-être pas prévu que la créature aurait un bras en moins et que son cœur était complètement exposé à cause du manque de peau autour de la poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura Parker.

- Vise la poitrine. » Répondit Raymond.

La poitrine semblait bien être le point le plus faible, après quelques coups de fusil de Parker, la créature s'arrêta momentanément, permettant à Raymond de lui donner un coup de pied dans la gorge et de lui frapper la tête avec son tuyau de plomb.

Raymond parcourra rapidement la salle à manger à la recherche d'une arme, jusqu'à ce que Parker lui jette enfin une arme de poing. Le rouquin lui répondu d'un signe avant de tirer le coup de grâce au tyran, entre ses deux yeux.

Il lui fallut retirer plusieurs avant que la créature meurt finalement -et reste morte.

Raymond posa soigneusement une main sur le dos de sa tête. Il avait un mal de crâne depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans la salle avec le tuyau, et cela ne faisait qu'empirer. Avant que Parker lui demande ce qui n'allait pas, Keith appela sur sa radio.

« Ici Grinder, Jackass va bien ? Je peux pas entrer en contact avec lui. »

Parker fronça les sourcils pendant que Raymond alla examiner la salle derrière le Tyran.

« Quint ? Je lui ai demandé de te retrouver.

- Eh bien, il n'est pas ici. » Répondit Keith.

Raymond ramassa un journal en cuir qui était ouvert.

_Donc le remède, il est bel et bien réel. Nous avons obtenu quelques échantillons dans le laboratoire supérieur pour des expériences futures, et nous envisageons l'envoi d'une équipe pour récupérer d'autres échantillons. Toutefois, la sécurisation de chaque échantillon du Virus-T pourrait se révéler impossible. En tout cas, la combinaison du coffre est 1960. L'année qui a marqué la réelle création de Tricell. Pour éviter que ce journal tombe entre de mauvaises mains, j'ai essayé de recréer l'une des meilleures armes bio-organiques d'Umbrella._

_La créature suit la conception du tyran (modèle T-103), mais quand je l'aurai terminé, il sera beaucoup plus fort, et beaucoup plus facile à contrôler. J'ai l'intention de lui donner un lourd gilet pare-balles et une plaque de métal sur sa poitrine pour protéger son cœur. J'ai décidé de l'appeler le Tyran T-104._

_Quand ma belle créature sera terminée, personne n'osera récupérer ce journal._

« Parker, j'ai la combinaison. 1960.

- Super boulot. Keith, maintiens-là en vie. Nous serons là bientôt.

- Roger. Qu'en est-il de Quint ?

- Nous allons le retrouver dès que nous aurons soigné Teekay.

- Mais...

- C'est un homme intelligent, Keith. S'il peut survivre à Valkoinen Mökki, il peut survivre à ça sans problème. »

Keith n'était pas tout à fait sûr que c'était vrai, mais ne dit rien. Raymond saisit sa tête et sentit le sol se dérobait sous lui. Parker réussi à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe.

« Raymond ! Tu vas bien ? »

Raymond hocha la tête.

« Ouais, je vais bien. Ma tête me fait un peu mal, c'est tout.

- Allez, tu pourras te reposer quand nous serons de retour à la salle.

- Allez-y sans moi. Demanda Raymond. Je vais bien.

- Non, nous pouvons pas laisser quelqu'un derrière. »

« Tu vois ? Verrouillé. Je te l'avais dit. »

Quint fronça les sourcils face à la porte. Ils étaient bel et bien enfermés. Les poignées ne bougeaient pas. Il avait espéré qu'il pourrait aller à l'extérieur, déposer Jessica à l'hélicoptère et revenir pour les autres, mais maintenant il semble qu'ils étaient piégés.

« Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je suppose que nous devrions nous séparer et chercher la clé. » Répondit-il.

Bien sûr, son plan était d'aller chercher Parker et Raymond et de les avertir de rester hors de la vue de Jessica, dès qu'il aura découvert à quel étage elle ira.

« Ok. Jessica se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Attends ! A quel étage vas-tu ? » Demanda Quint.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« On se rejoint ici dans quinze minutes. Répondit-elle.

Ok. » Répondit-il. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit sa radio. Il l'alluma et contacta Parker.

« Ici Jackass. J'ai trouvé Jessica et je lui ai dit que vous étiez mort. Elle pense également que Keith et Teekay sont morts.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si elle aurait trouvé Keith et Teekay, elle aurait dit qu'ils aller nuire à la mission, et elle les aurait probablement tué.

-Nous aurions dû détruire ce lieu en le bombardant comme je le voulais ! Alors rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Fulmina Parker.

- Ils ne pouvaient pas accepter. Cet endroit héberge des informations précieuses. Il y avait des rumeurs d'un vaccin ou d'un remède, ou quelque chose d'utile. Répondit Quint. Il suffit de ne pas croiser le chemin de Jessica.

- Ouais. Ok. Nous sommes presque au laboratoire. Tu ne croiras jamais ce que nous venons de tuer. Nous devrons rejoindre les autres, ok ?

- Ok. Jackass terminé. »

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier du troisième étage et parcourut le chemin jusqu'à la salle. Trois zombies, deux hunters et plusieurs nouveaux types de B.O.W.s qui venaient de sortir de nulle part, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Il poussa la porte et regarda à l'intérieur.

Teekay était toujours dans le fauteuil, mais elle ne bougeait pas, même pas légèrement. Il la regarda, elle était... morte ?

Jessica se tenait derrière Keith, le tenant en joue.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8_**

Jessica se tenait derrière Keith, le tenant en joue.

Il était à peine capable de se tenir debout. S'il avait été plus fort, et s'il n'avait pas perdu autant de sang, il aurait été en mesure de se battre. Mais il était très pâle, et il avait l'air épuisé.

Quint pointa son arme sur Jessica, désireux de protéger son partenaire, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur.

« Avance d'un pas Quint, et je tire. Avertit Jessica.

- Comment tu as fait...

- Comment je les ai trouvé ? Eh bien, je me promenais dans les couloirs, je m'occupais de mes propres affaires quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier. Alors je suis entré dans cette salle, et je trouve une Teekay infecté attaché à une chaise et un Keith grièvement blessé. C'était ennuyeux vraiment, pour Keith je veux dire. Quand j'ai tiré sur lui depuis l'ascenseur, j'ai pensé qu'il allait s'effondrer et être tué à cause du nombre toujours croissant de hunters. Je n'ai pas été surprise quand j'ai trouvé Teekay infecté, ça devrait arriver. Elle l'a dit elle-même, après tout. Non, j'ai été surprise de la trouver vivante. J'ai deviné que c'était l'ordre de Parker. Il peut être comme ça aussi, bienveillant. Mais je pouvais voir clairement qu'elle était à l'agonie, alors j'ai abrégé ses souffrances. Ça n'a pas été difficile. Elle était si faible. J'étais tellement heureuse que j'ai décidé de l'étrangler, au lieu de lui tirer dessus. J'admets que c'était un peu du plaisir. Une jolie petite forme de vengeance.

- Laisse Keith partir, ou je te jure Jessica, je vais te tuer. » Dit froidement Quint.

Jessica rit.

« S'il te plaît ! Nous savons tous les deux que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi !

- Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour toi ! » Protesta Quint.

Elle se moqua.

« Ha ! Alors, pourquoi tu m'as demandé tous les soirs, à partir de la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontré jusqu'à l'incident du Queen Zenobia, de sortir boire un verre avec toi ? Tu penses que je ne connais pas ton habitude de me suivre jusqu'à chez moi ?

- Harceleur. » Murmura faiblement Keith. Le bras de Jessica se resserra autour de la gorge de Keith.

« Très bien ! Je pensais que tu étais chaud. Mais après ce qui s'est passé sur le Queen Zenobia, j'ai perdu l'intérêt ! Alors, tire. Je te mets au défi. Es-tu assez courageux ? Peux-tu le faire ? »

Quint se mordit la lèvre.

Parker et Raymond firent irruption par la porte. Raymond était un peu penché sur Parker. Il n'avait pas l'air au top.

« Nous avons le remède ! Cria Parker. »

Et puis la salle se tut de nouveau.

« Si quelqu'un approche, je tire. Dit simplement Jessica, comme si elle discutait de la météo. Quelqu'un est-il assez courageux pour me tirer dessus ? Raymond le serait, s'il avait une arme. C'est pourquoi je l'ai assommé voyez-vous ? J'ai pris ses armes, en pensant qu'il allait les utiliser sur moi tôt ou tard. Dans votre groupe, il est le seul avec de vraies tripes. A-t-il dit qu'il avait été assommé ? S'est-il plaint de maux de tête par hasard ? »

Parker hocha la tête.

« Commotion probablement. Je l'ai frappé assez fort sur la tête avec ce tuyau.

- Qu'as-tu fait... à Teekay ? Demanda lentement Parker.

- Oh, j'ai abrégé ses souffrances. Étranglée. »

Les armes de Parker se mirent à trembler dans ses mains.

« Laisse partir Keith, Jessica. Je ne veux pas te tuer, mais je le ferai. Dit Quint d'une voix tremblante.

- Vas-y. » Répondit Jessica.

Personne ne remarqua les yeux rouges de Teekay qui s'ouvrirent lentement. Personne ne remarqua qu'elle reprenait connaissance, toujours attaché à la chaise.

« Laisse-le tranquille, salope. » Siffla-t-elle. Elle se retourna, et brisa la chaise sur Jessica, la renversant.

Quint tira à côté des pieds de Keith, et Parker couru vers Teekay pour lui administrer le remède.

« Viens. On doit sortir d'ici. » Annonça Parker quand il aida Teekay à se remettre sur pieds.

« On peut pas. La porte d'entrée est verrouillée. Répondit Quint.

- On doit rechercher Jessica pour la clé. » Suggéra Teekay.

Effectivement, Jessica l'avait.

Parker tenta de briser les menottes de Teekay, mais ça ne fonctionna pas si bien.

« J'y suis presque...

- Viens ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Tu t'occuperas des menottes quand nous serons de retour au QG. Dit rapidement Raymond. Pour l'instant, on doit sortir d'ici. »

Teekay soupira et hocha la tête à contrecœur.

Ils quittèrent la salle, mais il semblerait qu'il y avait un ennemi de plus à combattre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Keith.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Protesta Raymond. Nous ne l'avons pas tué ?

- Évidemment que non. Répondit Quint.

- Venez ! Cria Parker. On n'a pas le temps de jouer avec ces monstres !

- Oh, sans blague. J'ai failli ne pas prendre cette mission, je pourrais être chez moi, en train de jouer à Silent Hill en ce moment ! » Gémit Teekay.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur fut lent. Ils avaient laissé Jessica derrière. Keith se penchait de plus en plus sur Quint à chaque pas. L'épaule de Teekay saignait encore, et elle ne pouvait même pas y penser sans gémir. Apparemment les lésions osseuses lui réussit vraiment pas. Ils avaient réussi à rester à trois longueurs d'avance sur le Tyran pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteindre l'ascenseur.

« Ça ne sert à rien ! Nous devrons prendre les escaliers ! Cria Parker.

- Pas du tout ! Keith peut à peine marcher ! » Protesta Quint.

Parker gémit de gêne et posa Teekay contre un mur afin de tirer sur le tyran.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, le tyran essaya d'arrêter les portes qui se fermèrent, mais c'était trop tard.

Ils reçurent un message radio de Jessica.

« Où êtes-vous, les gars ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner. Demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Désolé Jessica. Mais tu es un danger pour cette mission. Répondit violemment Parker.

- Êtes-vous dans l'ascenseur ? »

Teekay fronça les sourcils.

« Ouais. Pourquoi ?

- Hé les gars, il y a une chose vraiment bizarre sur le mur, ici » Annonça Quint.

Ladite chose étrange sur le mur commença à émettre des bips.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Keith.

Jessica rit.

« Désolé les gars, mais il me semble que c'est mon dernier mot. Cette chose étrange sur le mur, comme Quint l'appelle, a assez de puissance pour faire réduire cet hôtel en morceaux. Avec vous à l'intérieur, bien sûr. Ça sera ma vengeance. Dit-elle joyeusement.

- Tu vas mourir avec nous ! Lui rappela Teekay.

- Oh, je sais. Mais ça vaut le coup ! Dit Jessica.

- Les portes ne s'ouvrent pas ! » Cria Parker.

Quint enfonça son couteau dans l'ouverture.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils partirent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, Raymond partit en avance pour déverrouiller la porte.

« Venez ! Dépêchez-vous ! » Cria-t-il.

La bombe explosa juste après leur fuite.


End file.
